


if it quacks like a duck

by AliceInNeverNeverLand



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ducks, F/M, Fluff, Washington D.C.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10048763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceInNeverNeverLand/pseuds/AliceInNeverNeverLand
Summary: Written forjonxsansafanfiction‘s15 Days of Valentines Day 7 - Flowers. See the Instagram Edit that goes along with this ficlethere!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [jonxsansafanfiction‘s](http://jonxsansafanfiction.tumblr.com/) 15 Days of Valentines Day 7 - Flowers. See the Instagram Edit that goes along with this ficlet [here!](http://goodqueenalys.tumblr.com/post/156951601148/jonsansa-spring-instagram-au-autumn-instagram)

It had been one of the longest days of Jon’s life. He loved his job, really he did; but oh… it had been a day. The spring warm spike had come early this year, making his metro ride home slightly more sweaty than usual. He called out his greeting to Sansa in the kitchen as he made his way upstairs, wanting nothing more than to shower and wash off the day so he could relax. However, as he entered the bathroom to do just that, he found it was already occupied.

Maybe he had an even longer day than he thought, maybe the heat on the metro got to him. Jon turned to the sink to splash cold water on his face. He closed his eyes, bracing his hands on the sink and took a deep breath, then turned back to look at the tub again. Nope, it was definitely real.

Jon made his way downstairs to find Sansa still in the kitchen, at the sink washing dishes.

“Sansa?”

“Mmmhhhmmm?” she answers slowly, carefully studying the dish in her hand and deliberately not looking at him.

“Sansa, why is there a duck in our bathtub?”

“He’s not a duck, he’s not even close to full grown, he’s still a duckling,” she answers, like it explains everything. “And his name is d'Artagnan… But I’m thinking of calling him Dart for short!”

“Ok… Then why is there a duckling in our bathtub?”

“The sink was too small for him to swim around like he really wanted to. He kept bumping into the sides so I figured he would be more comfortable in the tub. He seems to really like it in there!”

“Right… But why is there a duckling in our bathtub?”

“Well he needs to to be in water somewhere Jon! I mean besides the sink and the tub there aren’t really a whole lot of other options…”

“Sansa!”

“Fine!” She drops the dish towel and huffs as she turns around to face him. “Ok so I went down to Roosevelt Memorial Park during my lunch break since it was so nice outside. And I was just sitting there minding my own business when I heard these tiny little quacking sounds coming from over by the lake. So I obviously had to go over and investigate and I found the little guy all alone. His foot was stuck on a plastic bag that someone must have just thrown into the water instead of walking to the trashcan like 5 feet away. Honestly people are so shameless about littering. Do they really just not give a fuck about the environment? Do they not understand we are in a global environmental crisis?! Honestly there should be harsher laws about littering Jon! I mean can’t the EPA do something about making it a crime or-“

“Sansa.”

“Right, sorry… Anyway, so I got his foot out of the bag and gave him the croutons from my salad and that seemed to cheer him up. I figured he would just swim off and try to find his family or that they would come back around looking for him or something. But then I went to go check after work just to make sure, and he was still there. I think his family must have abandoned him or something.” Her chin starts to wobble, “and he was all alone and he looked so afraid and he’s just so tiny! I couldn’t just leave him there Jon, I wouldn’t have been able to live with myself!” 

Jon tries to school his expression, but he can’t help the small, fond smile that creeps onto his face. Sweet girl. Anyone who considered Sansa selfish and thoughtless had clearly never seen her around any living thing in distress. Especially small living things.

He sighs and looks up at the ceiling, “d'Artagnan huh?”

Sansa grins the way she always does when she knows she’s gotten her way. “Dart,” she says, coming over to kiss his cheek. “At least until he’s a little older. I don’t want him to get overwhelmed and feel like he has to live up to his name.”

“So, what do you propose I do about getting a shower?”

She places one last peck on his lips and then turns back to the sink. “You’ll have to take that up with Dart,” she says primly. “He is the guest after all… And he’s had a very stressful day!”

**Author's Note:**

> Come fangirl flail with me on [tumblr!](http://goodqueenalys.tumblr.com/)


End file.
